mi verdadero amor
by pattyselene
Summary: kogure se enamora de su mejor amigo en secreto , pero la novia de su amigo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y hara todo lo posible apra separarlos
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO N°3  
  
SENSACIONES  
  
Que haces aquí Mitsuito.  
  
Kogure se dejo caer al piso, sus piernas no le respondían, el sentir los labios de Mitsui en su cuerpo fue algo que no podía explicar con palabras porque ellas no existen, solo se sienten. Se sentía aturdido y feliz, las emociones eran demasiado intensas como para siquiera poder pensar.  
  
Mitsui paso de largo no le dijo nada, en su mente lo único era él porque hizo lo que hizo y ese débil gemido provoco, el deseo de ir mas allá de besar y tocar a Kogure, no entendía como con tan poco se había podido excitarse y si no fuera por la llegada inoportuna de Sakuragi, no se hubiera detenido. No, esto no puede estar pasándome los dos somos hombres, es un error.  
  
Hey, cuatro ojos que le pasa a Mitsui.  
  
No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera lo escucho esta demasiado ensimismado como para entender lo que dijo Se levanto y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
¿? ¿Que le pasa a todos parece que todos se contagiaron del apestoso kitsune?  
  
Do'ahou  
  
¿A quien le dices Do'ahou?  
  
Ves a alguin mas  
  
Kitsune apestoso y mal intencionado. Comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre  
  
Kogure llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie lo único que quería es estar solo.  
  
Kimi te encuentras bien  
  
Si Llia no te preocupes  
  
Pudo pasar  
  
No me voy a bañar y a dormir estoy muy cansado  
  
No vas a comer  
  
No, hasta mañana  
  
Pero, esta bien. Hasta mañana.  
  
Vaya Mitsui, estuviste fabuloso. Mitsui, vaya esta dormido, y acaricio le rostro del joven que dormía a su lado. Natsumi escucho como dormido él menciona un nombre, se acerco para poder escuchar mejor.  
  
Kiminobure  
  
Las lagrimas empezaron a descender del rostro de la joven. Ella lo sabia desde hace rato que el corazón de Mitsui tenia dueño y que no era exactamente ella esa persona, indirectamente se había dado cuenta de la influencia que ejercía el chico de lentes en su novio, como la rebeldía del él desaparecía con una palabras amables, suaves y una mirada comprensiva, el terminaba comportándose bien. Pero también sabia que el no aceptaría ese tipo de sentimientos y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que perdió, que ella no tendría el corazón del joven de ojos azules.  
  
Nunca Mitsui, permitiré que te acerques tanto a el antes lo destruyo. Seco las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos y se durmió.  
  
Kogure se metió a la ducha necesita calmarse todavía podía sentir a su cuerpo arder por lo sucedió con Mitsui, antes de llegar a su casa, había caminado un largo rato sin rumbo alguno, quería calmarse pero fueron imposible esas sensaciones seguían ahí, esos sentimientos que había enterrado con la lejanía de Mitsui cuando dejo el equipo de Basquet y a el, los sepulto pero ahora aparecieron con mucha mas fuerza que antes y mas imposibles que antes. Él, tenia novia, por lo tanto, sabia que jamas seria correspondido, fue el principal motivo por que prefería la lejanía de Mitsui, no quería que el se enterara de sus sentimientos y lo despreciara.  
  
Todo menos eso. Comenzó a jabonarse el cuerpo, con movimientos circulares comenzó por los brazos en forma ascendente hasta llegar al cuello y sin darse cuenta llego se detuvo mas tiempo de lo necesario en el sitio que Mitsui beso. Al darse cuenta se reprendió a sí mismo por haber hecho eso. Siguió enjabonándose siguió con su pecho hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron, no importaba nadie podía reprenderlo por estar masturbándose después de todo era en el único sitio donde podía soñar en estar en brazos de la persona que ama sin que nadie lo trate como un fenómeno, a estas alturas su respiración era agitada y su miembro se encontraba erecto, poso sus manos en el y empezó a brotarse primero lenta mente hasta que no dio mas y se vino con el nombre de: Hisashi.  
  
Después de haberse calmado se termino de duchar y se fue a descansar.  
  
Mitsui fue a la casa de Kogure necesitaba pedirle un favor que de seguro, no se negaría, además que era la única persona que podía ayudarlo y a al única que le pediría un favor, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien, solo a el no le daba vergüenza pedirle algo.  
  
Se paro frente a una casa grande de dos pisos, paredes blancas, el jardín de enfrente tenia muchas flores con un camino de piedras que va a la puerta de entrada y otro hacia la cochera. Cuando estuvo por golpear la puerta escucho la risa de Kogure, esa risa que tanto le gustaba escuchar, no golpeo la puerta sino que fue siguiendo el sonido que lo llevo a lo que creía era una cochera, la puerta esta abierta así que paso, siguiendo la risa y se encontró en un jardín mucho mas hermoso que el de enfrente con flores de diversos tipos y arboles. Había un auto en un camino de piedra que siguió hasta un auto rojo lleno de jabón y encontró a Kogure. Lo único que no lo encontró solo estaba con Llia, y ella esta arriba de Kogure asiéndole cosquillas. Cosa que hizo a Mitsui enojar, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse.  
  
Hola, interrumpo.  
  
MI...TSUI, QUE HACES TU Aquí  
  
Que no pudo venir a visitar a mis amigos.  
  
Sí, claro. Este....A todo esto Llia todavía estaba sobre Kogure sentada en sus caderas. Mitsui no le sacaba la vista de encima. Llia con lentitud se paro y extendió la mano para ayudar a Kogure a levantarse, no solo ella Mitsui también le extendió la mano y él decidió aceptar la ayuda de ambos.  
  
Que es lo que te trae aquí, Mitsui Poximo capitulo:la ducha 


	2. capitulo 1

_Vamos hijo se te hace tarde para ir al colegio levántate.  
  
_Si ya voy. Se levante lentamente lo que menos quería es ir al colegio, no sabia que es lo que pasaría cuando llegara, por primera ves lo que menos deseaba, es tener clases y después el entrenamiento de basquet, ¿como reaccionaria todos? .De seguro en el fin de semana el chisme recorrió todo Kanagua y sus alrededores. ¿Porque tuvo que sentarse con ellos?, si era lo que menos quería, verlos besarse, porque los miro con tanta atención, porque ella tenia que darse cuenta de que estaba celoso, le tenia que decir a el a Mitsui que su amigo no lo miraba con envidia y no precisamente por ella sino le tenia que decir que el lo miraba como enamorado y para colmo de males lo tenia que gritar para que lo escucharan todos, ella descubrió mi mas grande secreto , mi amor imposible , el dueño de mi corazón Hisashi Mitsui. Y yo no pude decir una sola palabra, si no hubiera aparecido Mito el amigo de Sakuragi, a llevarlo a la mesa donde estaban ellos porque necesitaban que alguien mediara por ellos antes que Sakuragi les diera uno de sus famosos cabezazos mortales, me sirvió para salir de esa mesa y después empezaron los problemas unos de los que se encontraban ahí quiso golpearme pero fue detenido por Mito y comenzó la pelea, hasta Rukawa que estaba durmiendo en una mesa tuvo que pelea porque alguien lo despertó.  
  
Termino de arreglarse y salio de su casa sin desayunar. Solo le faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar y le dio miedo y cuando iba a darse vuelta para regresar a su casa se encontró con Sakuragi y su ejercito, que tenia un algunas marcas de la pelea del viernes, pero insignificante comparada con las que tuvieron sus rivales.  
  
_Hola cuatro ojos como estas  
  
_Hola Sakuragi  
  
_¿Que cara te pasa algo, vamos se nos hace tarde para entrar a clases?  
  
_Yo, no voy a ir  
  
_Por, pero supongo que al entrenamiento si  
  
_No  
  
_Superior Kogure con huir no vas a lograr nada, si tienes problemas nos dices y ya veras como los arreglamos de una. Ofrecio Yohei Mito  
  
_Muchas gracias amigos. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al colegio y todos pasaban murmurando y lo miraban a Kogure como un bicho raro.  
  
Cuando Akagi lo ve llegar, se dirige hacia ellos.  
  
_Me quieres decir que fue lo que paso  
  
_Yo, no lo se  
  
_Vamos gori no retes al cuatro ojo  
  
_Yo no lo digo por el lo digo por ustedes, se supone que esta prohibido pelear y mi en que condiciones bienes y por lo de Kogure estoy seguro que no es cierto, pero todos lo demás piensan mal, si fuera cierto yo ya lo sabría, no. Y CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS GORILA.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía alrededor de ellos se empezaron a juntar varios alumnos que empezaban a murmurar cosas como que nos homosexuales no deberían existir y demás.  
  
Hacia el grupo de gente que habia reunido, aparecio una chica rubia, pelo corto, de 1,65m., se acerco a Kogure y lo abrazo ante loa mirada de todos.  
  
_Besame, como si fuera la persona que mas amas en el mundo Kiminobure, se lo dijo al oído para que no la escucharan.  
  
Al reconocer la voz de la joven Kogure, la beso, solo con la idea que era la persona que más amaba, fue un beso apasionado.  
  
Ante la mirada de todos los que estaban ahí y Mitsui que estaba entrando con su novia vieron todo lo que paso.  
  
P.D: proximo capitulo PERDÓN 


End file.
